Child's Play 2: Chucky's Revenge
by PotCFan101
Summary: Alternate take on the second movie, based on one change: Kyle sneaks into Andy's room later in the night, allowing Chucky to finish transferring his soul into Andy's body. Chucky succeeds, and Andy is now trapped in the doll. In a race against time, Andy must find Chucky and transfer his soul back, but can he make it in time before it's too late?
1. Hide the Soul

Andy Barclay's eyes snapped open, seeing a doll's face inches from his own. A doll that could move and talk… and kill. Andy knew him well. It was his old tormentor, Chucky, the doll possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray. Somehow, Chucky had tracked him down to Phil and Joanne Simpson's foster home, and had tied the kid to his bed, unable to move, unable to defend himself.

"Surprise!" Chucky greeted. "Did you miss me, Andy? Because I sure missed you! I told you, we were gonna be friends till the end, and now, it's time to play." Andy tried struggling against the jump ropes that tied him to the bed, but it was no use; they were secured tight. Andy tried screaming, but realized that Chucky had stuffed a sock in his mouth.

"I got a new game to play, sport." Chucky said, grinning. "It's called 'hide the soul'. And guess what? You're it!" Andy stared up at the doll in fear.

"Ade due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you!" Chucky chanted, placing his hand on Andy's head. Barclay's eyes widened. He half hoped that Phil, Joanne, or even Kyle would enter the room to check on him, but nothing happened. "Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endonline pour de boisette damballa! Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Endelieu pour de boisette damballa. Endelieu pour de boisette damballa. Endelieu pour de boisette damballa. Endelieu pour de boisette damballa!" Andy felt his eyes involuntarily close, and when he reopened them, he was staring down at his own body. With a chill down his spine, Andy looked at his hands, seeing plastic limbs and wearing a red and blue sweater. Chucky looked up at him, having a sinister look in his eyes.

"No!" Andy yelled, louder than he wanted. Out of the corner of his eye, Andy noticed that Kyle was opening the window, about to sneak in after being late at night.

"This isn't over, Chucky." Andy vowed. "I will get my body back." Andy then stood still, pretending to be a doll. _This is easier than I imagined_ , Andy thought. _I just have to act natural._ Kyle climbed into the bedroom, seeing 'Andy' tied to the bed with a sock in his mouth.

"Oh my God." Kyle arched an eyebrow, looking at the sight. Kyle walked over to the bed, and pulled the sock out of the boy's mouth.

"It's Chucky, look out!" 'Andy' yelled. Figuring that Andy had already told stories of Chucky, he might as well keep up the charade.

"Shut up, you'll wake Phil and Joanne." Kyle grumbled, tying one of Chucky's hands.

"Kill him, kill him!" Chucky shouted, punching the doll in the face. Andy fell to the floor, wishing Kyle was there at the moment. Just then, Phil and Joanne walked into the room, turning on the light and seeing an eyeful of the kid tied to the bed.

"What the Hell is this now?" Phil demanded.

"It's Chucky, I told you he'd find me!" Chucky yelled, at that moment realizing that he was speaking in Andy's voice. "He tried to take over my soul!"

"Andy, calm down." Joanne begged, untying Chucky from the bed.

"Yeah, I could wait up." Kyle remarked dryly.

"Yeah? You know Kyle, I don't believe you!" Phil shouted. "You tied this child up so he wouldn't tell on you! Is that it?"

"Oh come on Phil!" Kyle laughed.

"Chucky did it! I swear!" Chucky insisted. "You have to kill him!" Andy's eyes widened slightly, knowing what Chucky wanted.

"That's enough now!" Joanne demanded.

"Jesus, I've had it." Phil announced, grabbing the doll by the legs.

"But you gotta kill him!" Chucky insisted, hearing Joanne call after him. Chucky followed Phil, down the hall and to the basement door. "Please, listen to me! I'm not lying! If you don't kill him, he'll come for me!" Andy inwardly smiled. It wasn't untrue.

"Andy, calm down." Phil reassured the boy. "I'm going to get rid of it." At first, Andy was confused, until Phil opened the basement door and after turning on a light, threw the doll down. Andy tumbled down the stairs, becoming disoriented, until he landed on the cold, concrete floor.

"There, you see?" Phil grumbled, clearly annoyed. "He's gone. He can't bother you anymore." Just as Phil turned off the light and shut the door, Andy sat up.

 _Crap,_ Andy thought. _Now what?_ Suddenly, Andy felt something warm run down his nose. Reaching up, Andy touched his fingers to his upper lip and pulled back, seeing a red fluid. Blood. Andy's eyes widened, knowing that could only mean one thing.

"No!" Andy gasped. "I'm turning human! If I don't get my real body back soon, I'm screwed!" Certain that Phil and Joanne would be keeping a watchful eye on who they thought was an eight year old boy, Andy had no choice but spend the night in the basement, waiting for the next day to arrive.


	2. Too Cool For School

The sun shone through the basement windows, waking Andy up. Morning. Up above, he could hear Chucky and Kyle about to leave the foster home for school.

"Andy! Don't forget your lunch." Andy heard Joanne call. "Egg salad."

 _Disgusting,_ Andy thought to himself. After listening to Phil and Joanne walk outside, Andy crept upstairs, looking out the window and seeing a bus drive off, presumably with Chucky on there. Luckily, Andy knew which school it was going to, and as quick as he could, Andy ran to the building. Given he was in a doll's body, it took considerably longer, but Andy made it to the school while the kids still had recess. Smirking, Andy entered the school through a window, deciding to hide in the teacher's classroom and watch for Chucky.

Back outside, Chucky was continuously throwing a ball against the fence. He was getting bored, and wasn't sure what he was going to do, now that he had a human body now.

"Hey, can I play with you?" A voice asked, causing Chucky to turn around. The kid asking him had short black hair, and looked a little bit chubby, presumably just baby fat. "I don't have a lot of friends either."

"Sure." Chucky said, tossing the ball to the girl. He didn't see any harm in playing. "My name's Andy Barclay, by the way."

"My name's Barbara, but everyone calls me Barb." The girl said, catching the ball and throwing it back to the boy. "Barb Pierce." Chucky blinked, almost getting hit by the red ball. Something in his mind clicked.

"Do you have a family here?" Chucky asked carefully.

"Yeah, I have a mommy and a little sister named Nica. My daddy left us." Barb replied. "Mommy said that Nica was born a para-something, which meant she can't move her legs."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Chucky lied. _That fucking bitch is still alive?!_ Chucky cursed. "I don't have a family. I've been in a foster home. And I don't have any friends."

"Well, Andy, you have one now." Barb smiled at Chucky. Inside, Chucky's anger flared. As soon as he rid himself of Andy Barclay, he was going to visit Sarah Pierce and end her for good. Chucky snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rang, and he and Barb ran back inside to the classroom.

" _Pinocchio jumped for joy, shouting, 'I'm alive, I'm alive!'_." The teacher, Miss Kettlewell, read from a book. " _Then the talking cricket said, 'What did you say? If you're very very good, and promise to tell no lies, then you will become a real live boy'_. Boys who are bent on following their own caprices and will have their own way, sooner or later, repent." Chucky snickered to himself, thinking about how he is now a 'real boy'. Suddenly, the boy sitting right behind him flicked his ear. Chucky didn't know why, but it annoyed him more than it should.

"Cut it out, asshole!" Chucky yelled at the kid, shocking everyone else in the room.

"Am I boring you, Andy?" Miss Kettlewell asked sternly.

"Oh no, not at all, Miss…" Chucky said sarcastically, but couldn't remember the teacher's name.

"Kettlewell." The teacher reminded him. "And I have little patience for disruptive students."

"Seriously?" Chucky asked, pointing at the kid next to him. "This guy is being a little shit-"

"Language, Andy!" Kettlewell snapped. "I'm going to be lenient since you're new, but I believe that a new student's utmost concern would be to get on my good side." The bell rang, signaling that the school day was over.

"Alright, children, I want those desks perfectly clean before anyone leaves!" Kettlewell announced, walking back to her desk and looking through each of the student's worksheets. Finally, she reached Andy Barclay's and what she saw shocked her. The entire sheet was colored yellow, with the words 'Fuck you bitch' scribbled on the front, in bright red crayon. Kettlewell raised an eyebrow, looking at 'Andy'.

Chucky went to put some of the toys away, walking towards a cabinet in the back of the room. He slid open a door, only to find himself staring at a Good Guy doll. Chucky was taken back, only for a minute, but realized it must've been Andy. Chucky smirked, standing up, only to be grabbed by Miss Kettlewell.

"Andy!" Kettlewell shouted, showing Chucky the sheet. "You think this is funny?" Chucky looked at the paper, seeing the insult.

"Yeah, I do." Chucky snickered. "But I didn't do that." The bell rang again, and the kids began to leave.

"Go ahead kids, and don't forget there's a spelling test tomorrow!" Kettlewell called out. Chucky tried to leave as well, but was stopped by the teacher. "Not you! Come over here, sit down and get comfy. You're going to be here for a while."

"But I didn't do shit!" Chucky yelled out. "I swear!"

"No? Then who did?" Kettlewell asked. Chucky frowned, his mind going blank. Then narrowing his eyes, he looked at the doll. The pieces were there, but at the same time, he couldn't see Andy doing that. Unfortunately, Kettlewell followed his gaze, seeing the doll. "Oh, don't even think about it! No toys, and put your head down!" Kettlewell picked up the doll and locked it in the closet, before leaving the classroom to go to the office. Just as he heard the classroom door lock, Chucky got up and walked over to the closet, peering through the keyhole. A blue, plastic eye met him on the other end.

"Hey, Chucky." Andy said, feigning cheerfulness. "Wanna play another round of hide the soul?"

"You dumb little shit." Chucky sneered, deciding to talk in his real voice, as no one else was in the room. "You wrote that?"

"I sure did." Andy muttered. "I had hoped it would get the two of us alone." Chucky snickered.

"Too bad, because you won't get the chance." Chucky laughed, but heard someone walking down the hallway. "Gotta go!"

"You open this door now!" Andy yelled, as Chucky crossed the room and opened a window. "Let me out!" Andy kept rattling the doorknob, even when Chucky was long gone.

"Andy, I told you to stay in your seat!" Andy heard Miss Kettlewell shout in the classroom. "Come out of there! Open this door right now!" Andy suddenly decided to stop twisting the knob, and went to hide in the dark closet. A moment later, Kettlewell opened the door and stormed inside the crowded space.

"Andy, come out this very second. Andy!" Kettlewell called out, turning on the light. She began looking around, seeing no one was in there. She tried moving a rack, then sets of clothes, but Andy wasn't there. He had hid on the middle shelf. "Andy? Andy, this isn't funny!"

 _Man, she's a bitch._ Andy thought, before realizing what just went through his head. On the one hand, he didn't necessarily have a choice, but on the other... _I always wondered what it would be like to kill someone I hated._ Just as Kettlewell split apart another set of clothes, Andy let a ball drop, hitting the teacher in the back. Momentarily shocked, Kettlewell sighed in relief, and picked up the ball. Just as she raised her arms to put it back on the shelf, Andy sprang out of his hiding spot, using a bike pump to stab Kettlewell in the chest. Andy pressed on the pump, causing Kettlewell to scream and fall into a row of desks. Andy jumped down, grabbing a yard stick, and advanced towards the teacher, thinking about how much he hated her.

"You've been very naughty, Miss Kettlewell." Andy taunted, letting the yardstick slap his palm.

"Andy?" Kettlewell asked, looking at the source of the voice. Seeing the boy's voice come out of the doll's mouth paralyzed her with fear, as her eyes widened. Andy's lips curled into a sneer, and he walked towards Kettlewell, raising the yardstick. Kettlewell screamed, and Andy swung down, hitting her in the face. Andy kept beating the teacher, ignoring her pleas for mercy, until she drew one last breath and died. Andy smiled for moment, feeling a rush, as the murder made him feel good for an unknown reason. That moment quickly faded, and Andy stared down at Kettlewell's body, now ashamed in what he had done. Realizing that Chucky was most likely running home, Andy ran outside and jumped onto the back of a car that was driving towards the foster home. As the car passed the street, Andy jumped off, landing just outside the door, and quickly snuck inside and into the basement, just in time to see Chucky run home and into the house.


	3. A Deadly Game of Hide and Seek

"Andy, what's this all about?" Phil asked sternly. Once Chucky had gotten home, the foster parents were surprised he had walked instead of took the bus.

"Chucky followed me to school." Chucky tried to explain. "He tried to get me again, so I ran home."

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Phil asked, looking at Joanne.

"His teacher called." Joanne sighed. "She said she was keeping him after school for detention. Said he wrote an obscenity on his paper."

"Andy- I mean Chucky did it!" Chucky insisted, catching himself.

"Alright, Andy, come on!" Phil decided, picking the boy up and leading him down the hall. "Now this is going to stop, because I won't allow such foolishness in this house, understand? Now, open the door." Despite Joanne's protests, Chucky swiftly opened the basement door, peering down.

"Now, what do you see?" Phil asked, pointing to the floor. Chucky squinted, seeing the doll lying at the foot of the stairs. _How the Hell did he get here so fast?_ Chucky wondered.

"It's Chucky, but-" Chucky began to say, but was cut off.

"His name is Tommy." Phil interrupted. Chucky cackled to himself. Phil didn't know he already destroyed Tommy and buried him in the backyard, under the swing. "And he's been there since last night, hasn't he?"

"Yes, sir." Chucky innocently said, seeing no point in arguing.

"Good." Phil concluded. "Now go to your room. We'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Phil-" Joanne tried to say.

"Joanne, just don't." Phil cut her off. "He is being punished for what he did at school." Chucky went to Andy's room and sat on the bed, deciding he was going to kill Phil later. Later that night, Chucky overheard the foster parents arguing about sending 'Andy' back, and couldn't help but giggle a bit about tearing the two apart. Unbeknownst to everyone, Andy also overheard Phil continuously suggest on sending him back, and his anger began rising the same way it did towards Miss Kettlewell. _Why did I ever think he would be a father to me?_ Andy thought. _He's just like everyone else._ Back with Chucky, he was still giggling with glee, until he heard someone approach his door. Feigning sadness, Chucky looked down, appearing to be crying.

"It's not the end of the world." Chucky looked up, seeing Kyle.

"But they're gonna send me away." Chucky replied innocently. Kyle sighed, walking over and sitting on the bed next to Chucky.

"You'll be okay." Kyle reassured.

"But where will I go?" Chucky asked. Deep down, he knew where he was going to go. He was going to track down Sarah Pierce, her daughter Barb, and anyone else in their family so he could kill them all.

"Andy, I've lived with thousands of different families." Kyle revealed. "And they've always sent me away, just when I'm getting comfortable. But guess what?"

"What?" Chucky asked, genuinely curious.

"Every time it happens, it just makes me stronger." Kyle answered. "Because it reminds me that the only one I can count on is myself. And you have to learn that now. Look, I know that it sounds tough, but you'll deal with it."

"You know, you're pretty smart." Chucky complimented with sincerity. "Thank you. But it won't matter, because he'll always come after me." Kyle smiled.

"Hey, I just heard on the news earlier." Kyle added. "Your teacher was found beaten to death with a yardstick." Chucky's eyes widened. He knew he didn't do that, but he never imagined Andy would be capable of such as thing. Pretending to be more scared, Chucky laid in bed, throwing the covers over him until Kyle left. _She's right, though_. Chucky internally thought. _I have to count on myself to finally kill Andy._ That night, while everyone else slept, Chucky crept into the kitchen, looking for a knife and settling the electric carving one. With the press of the button, the knife roared to life, and Chucky smiled in satisfaction. Chucky made his way down the hall, flinging the door open, and noticed Andy had moved, no longer being at the foot of the stairs.

 _What a smart little shit._ Chucky thought. _But I'll find him eventually._ Chucky walked down the stairs, looking around for the doll, but saw nothing. Chucky walked around the room, bumping into random objects, and being surprised by the littlest of sounds.

"You know Andy, I didn't think you'd have it in you." Chucky carefully said, attempting to draw Andy out. No one replied. "I didn't think you'd kill someone. You always seemed like a pussy." Still, silence, but Chucky could have sworn he saw movement. Chucky backed up into the washing machine, turning around and activating the knife when the machine buzzed. Cautiously, Chucky opened the washing machine, turning the knife on and stabbing into the pile of clothes. No doll was found, and no cry of pain. Hearing footsteps, Chucky turned around, but he still couldn't find Andy

"I heard you killed Kettlewell." Chucky continued, still walking around. "Beaten to death by a yardstick. Sounds like something I'd do. In a way, I'm proud of you! That, and writing that shit on that dumb paper."

"I don't want your approval." Andy's voice echoed. "I want my body back."

"Sorry, Andy." Chucky cackled. "All purchases are final! No give backs!"

"What are you going to do in my body anyway?" Andy's voice asked. Chucky finally pinpointed the voice as being behind a pair of clothes that were hung up, and began to move towards them. "Just kill more people?"

"Just a few more…" Chucky replied, approaching the hung clothes. "After I kill you here, I'm going after that bitch Sarah Pierce!" With that, Chucky jabbed the knife into the clothes, but once again, there was no doll behind them. Chucky turned around, and all of a sudden, Andy jumped on top of him.

"You won't get the chance!" Andy roared, attempting to knock the boy out. Andy kept hitting Chucky and holding onto his arm, trying to keep him from getting to the electric knife. "You're going to give me my body back now!"

"Go fuck yourself, kid!" Chucky yelled, finally grabbing the knife and swinging it behind me, scoring a hit on Andy's face. Once Chucky got up, Andy ran off, just as Phil turned on the light and began walking down the stairs.

"What the Hell's going on down here?" Phil asked, but stopped, seeing Chucky with the knife. "Andy- put down the knife."

"But I need it for-" Chucky was about to say, but Phil stopped him.

"Just put the knife down, and we'll talk about it." Phil said again, making his way down the stairs. Not seeing Andy anywhere, Chucky shut off the knife, and laid it to his side.

"Everything is going to be just fine." Phil reassured the boy, having a steady pace down the stairs. Just then, Andy took a hook from the wall and used it to trip Phil, hanging him by his foot above the ground. Groaning, Phil looked towards what had tripped him, seeing the doll, alive and talking.

"How's it hanging Phil?" Andy taunted, letting his rage pour into the words. Phil's eyes widened. He recognized that voice.

"Andy, what?" Phil asked, looking at the doll, then at the boy, then the doll again.

"This is for not believing me, and not caring about me." Andy sneered, dropping the hook and letting Phil fall on the floor. Phil tumbled head first onto the concrete, and with a sickening crack, his neck snapped, killing the man. Chucky backed up for a moment, impressed.

"Holy shit, Andy, you're on a roll!" Chucky laughed. Andy stood there, feeling a sense of satisfaction, but quickly moved when he heard footsteps near the basement.

"No. Oh God, Phil." Joanne could be heard saying, with Kyle following close behind.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Kyle declared, running back upstairs, while Chucky stayed at arm's length.

"Oh God! No! Oh God!" Joanne cried out, visibly broken. Andy hid behind the stairs, hearing Joanne cry. Listening to her cries nearly broke his heart, and Andy realized the weight of what he had done. He had just killed a man. Someone's husband, and someone's potential father. Whatever anger he had for Phil was replaced with guilt of the act he committed, mixed with shame. Joanne had been almost like a mother to him, she cared for him a similar way that his real mother, Karen, had cared for him. Just like Karen, who had defended his story about Chucky to the point of being sent to an asylum, Joanne had defended him when Phil wanted to send him back.

 _I have to get out of this body._ Andy thought. _It's changing me for the worst._ Joanne kept crying, looking towards Chucky, who attempted to walk towards her.

"Get away from me!" Joanne screamed, and Andy felt another wave of shame wash over him. "Oh God." Chucky just looked at the floor, looking sad, but on the inside, he truly felt proud of Andy. It seemed the more time Andy spent in that doll, the more he was becoming a killer. It was only a matter of time before he would be completely human, and Chucky could kill him for good.


	4. The Truth Shall Set You Free

"I should have listened to him." Chucky hid behind a door and listened to Joanne, as she was packing his clothes to go back to the orphanage. "He'd be here now, if only I had listened."

"It's not your fault." Kyle comforted the foster mother, grabbing the suitcase. "I'll take care of this." Chucky kept his back pressed against a corner as Kyle and Joanne left the room, with Chucky following Joanne to her sewing room. There, he used a black dress with white polka dots to gag her to keep her from screaming, and using a small letter opener on the desk, Chucky slit Joanne's throat. With no time to waste, Chucky quickly left the sewing room and made it downstairs, just in time for Andy's social worker, Grace Poole, to arrive. Chucky remembered her, she was the one he called to find out where Andy was staying in the first place. Of course, he had used the alias 'Uncle Charles'.

"Andy, you'll be fine now." Grace reassured the boy. "You'll come stay at the center with us for a few days, until we can find you a new family. We've placed Kyle in a number of families. Things always seem to work out okay. Don't they, Kyle?"

"Sure." Kyle agreed begrudgingly, giving Chucky the suitcase.

"Come on, Andy, let's go." Grace insisted, but Chucky looked at Kyle. God dammit, if he couldn't kill Andy, he'd trick someone else into doing it for him.

"He's still in the cellar, Kyle." Chucky warned. "Don't let him get to you too." With a final call from Grace, Chucky left, and Kyle shut the door. Kyle ventured into the basement, and after the cops questioned if anyone else witness the accident, she answered with a blunt no. Satisfied, the cops left, with Kyle seeing the doll out of the corner of her eye. Something in Kyle's mind clicked, maybe Andy told the truth about the doll after all. Without another thought, Kyle grabbed the doll and walked outside, intent on getting rid of the doll. Just as Kyle neared the trash can outside, she heard a familiar voice.

"Kyle, wait!" The doll shouted. Kyle cocked her head. She could have sworn she heard Andy. But that was impossible, he had just left.

"Andy?" Kyle asked, dropping the doll from the shock.

"Yes, it's me." Andy replied, getting up and looking up at her. "We need to stop Chucky!"

"What happened to you?" Kyle asked. "How are you like this? I thought you just left with Mrs. Poole!"

"Chucky took over my body, and put me in this doll!" Andy explained. "He took over just before you snuck into my room last night!" Kyle's eyes widened.

"We need to tell Joanne that you were right, and that you didn't kill Phil-" Kyle stopped, realizing that she didn't hear Joanne at all in the last half hour. "Oh no…" Fearing the worst, Andy and Kyle raced back into the house and up the stairs, finding Joanne with her mouth gagged and throat slit.

"Oh God…" Kyle murmured, sitting on the bed. Andy sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." Andy apologized, seemingly to both Kyle and Joanne. "For all the pain I caused…"

"Andy, what do you mean?" Kyle asked. "You didn't do this."

"No, but I did kill Phil." Andy said sadly, much to Kyle's horror. "I was angry that he didn't believe me, and he wanted to send me away. After my mother was taken from me, I wanted to have a family again. I regret what I did, especially to Joanne, but at the time, I felt… justified. Like I was validated in killing Phil."

"I read that Miss Kettlewell was beaten to death, just after the fake you ran home." Kyle informed the doll carefully. "Did you-"

"Kill her too?" Andy finished, looking at the floor. "Yes. The way she spoke down to people, and how she acted, I held nothing but contempt for her. But right after I killed her, I felt nothing but the guilt I deserved. Being in this doll… I think it's changing me. It's making me think like Chucky, the longer I'm in here. We have to get my body back."

"I can't argue with that." Kyle said, picking Andy up, and taking a knife from a cabinet. "Come on, we might be able to make it to the Center in time." With that, Kyle and Andy got into the car outside, a red station wagon, and drove off, as fast as the vehicle could possibly go.

"Kyle, can this thing go any faster?" Andy asked, beginning to feel annoyed.

"Sorry, Andy, but even at this speed, we could get a risk of being stopped." Kyle replied, keeping her eyes on the road. "What's the rush, exactly?"

"If I don't get out of this doll soon, I'll be trapped in here forever!" Andy explained.

"You mean-" Kyle started, looking at Andy with a shocked expression.

"Yes, I'll have to live my life like this!" Andy finished, gesturing to his plastic face, before looking ahead. "Kyle, lookout!" Kyle slammed on the brakes just in time, as a truck for the Chicago Sun-Times newspaper passed by, nearly clipping the wagon. Taking a deep breath, Kyle started driving again, only for the two to hear sirens.

"Any chance we can outrun them?" Andy asked, looking back at the police vehicle.

"I'm sorry Andy, but this is a station wagon." Kyle replied, stating the obvious.

"Great. Pull over." Andy sighed, sitting back down and pretending to be a doll.

"Okay, honey, lemme see your license." The officer said when he came up to the driver's side. After looking through her ID, the cop continued, "You were clocking 60 in a 45. What's your hurry?"

"I uh, have a date?" Kyle suggested. Andy smirked to himself.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, try again." The cop scoffed, turning back to Kyle and seeing the doll in the passenger seat. "Hey, that's one of the Good Guys, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Kyle replied without a beat.

"I love these things!" The officer said cheerfully. "What's your name, little guy?" Andy turned his head towards the cop, uttering a single, "Andy", in his normal voice.

"Ha, that's incredible!" The cop laughed.

"Yeah, he is pretty cool." Kyle agreed. Suddenly, the cop saw a bright red fluid leak from the doll's nose.

"What the Hell is that?" The officer asked, confused. Kyle looked back at Andy, noticing the nose bleed.

"You ever seen dolls that pee?" Kyle asked. "Well, this one bleeds."

"Okay, look." The cop said, giving Kyle her license back. "Just slow it down a bit, yeah? And buckle up." With a wink, the officer left to go back to his car.

"Thanks. Now let's go." Andy said, before reaching up to his nose. "Oh no. I'm becoming more human by the minute. We need to hurry." Kyle drove as fast as possible without speeding to the Center, intent on helping Andy get his real body back.

Back at the Midtown Children's Crisis Center, Chucky was being tucked into bed by Grace. Even though he wasn't tired, he had to fake it while the woman was still in the room.

"You okay honey?" Grace asked. Chucky nodded a yes. "Okay. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Chucky smiled, and Grace left. Just as she turned off the lights and closed the door, Chucky got up and put on a coat. _Tonight's the night._ Chucky thought. _I'm going to finish what I started two years ago, and kill Sara and her bitch daughter!_ Just as he exited the room, the fire alarm went off, causing all the children to run into the hallway. Despite trying to fight the current, Chucky was pushed by all the children going down the stairs, where Chucky saw Kyle at the foot of the stairs, holding a Good Guy doll in her arms. Chucky's eyes narrowed, as the doll's, Andy's, winked. The boy tried to walk back up the stairs, but ran into Grace.

"Andy?" Grace asked, grabbing Chucky's hand. "Come on, we gotta get out of here- Kyle? What's going on here?" Kyle said nothing, just looked at Grace and what only appeared to be Andy.

"You did this, didn't you?" Grace accused, pointing to the fire alarm.

"Actually, I didn't do it." Kyle shook her head, looking at the doll. "He did." Chucky arched an eyebrow, giving Andy an impressed look. _The little shit's really starting to think like me._ Chucky thought. _Maybe I shouldn't kill him._

"Get into my office." Grace said angrily, opening the door and flipping the lights on.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Grace asked, clearly irritated. Kyle just looked at Chucky, her eyes silently telling him she knew. Chucky shot her a glare, and looked back at Andy. "Oh give me that!" Grace grabbed the doll, letting go of the boy's hand. Her eye's suddenly widened, seeing the doll's hand gripping a knife.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Chucky mocked, swiftly grabbing the knife from Andy and stabbing Grace three times. Poole screamed, dropping Andy on the floor and falling on top of the photocopier.

"Ow." Andy grumbled. In the confusion, Kyle began backing up from the scene, and Chucky attempted to stab Andy. Thinking quickly, Andy rolled out of the way, while Kyle grabbed ahold of him. Seeing his chance, Chucky slammed the office door shut, locking it in the process.

"Open the door!" Andy roared in anger, twisting the knob, but the door didn't budge.

"Go to Hell, Andy!" Chucky yelled on the other end. "I don't need to kill you. I just need to wait a little longer, and you'll be trapped in that body for good!"

"Kyle, hurry!" Andy shouted, as Kyle picked the door's lock. Finally, the office door opened, and the two ran inside, seeing Grace's body and an open window. Kyle and Andy climbed through the window, seeing Chucky hitch a ride on the same Chicago Sun-Times truck she almost hit before.

"Wait, stop!" Kyle called out, but it was too late. The truck began leaving, with Chucky waving and cackling sinisterly.

"The station wagon." Andy suggested, and they took off back to their vehicle. _I'm going to stop Chucky no matter what._ Andy decided. _I can't let him hurt anyone else._


	5. No More Mister Good Guy

"Come on, work." Kyle grumbled, having to start the engine twice before she backed out of the parking space, and took off after the truck.

"Watch the road." Andy warned, as Kyle swerved along the street, careful not to hit any cars.

"I see him." Kyle said out loud, seeing the truck up ahead, and plowed through a trash can. Chucky appeared to be sitting in the truck, content he was getting away, when all of a sudden, he saw the station wagon lights shine in his eyes, and he heard a car honk.

"God dammit!" Chucky yelled, as Kyle continued to honk the horn. Chucky just rolled his eyes and flipped the two of them off, annoyed that he was still being chased. _You're persistent Andy, I'll give you that._ Chucky thought.

"Get him to stop." Andy urged, while Kyle still honked the horn, driving up next to the truck and pleading for the driver to pull over. It appeared the driver wasn't listening however, So Kyle drove a little bit ahead and in front of the truck, forcing the two vehicles to stop. Kyle ran out, checking the back of the truck, but found no one in there. Just as she turned around, the truck driver grabbed her.

"Hey! Just what the Hell do you think you're doing?" The man yelled.

"Lemme go! Lemme-" Kyle begged, looking to her left and seeing Chucky run off, with Andy not too far behind. "Let go!" With a final push, Kyle broke free and chased after Andy, despite hearing the truck driver call her a crazy bitch. Andy and Kyle followed Chucky all the way to the Good Guy doll factory, just making it as the door closed behind them.

"What do we do now?" Kyle asked. "This place is a maze!"

"We split up." Andy replied, climbing the boxes of dolls. Andy kept moving on top of the boxes, jumping from row to row, until finally, he saw Chucky, walking around and trying to find his way out.

"You know Andy, I never get to congratulate you for Phil!" Chucky called out, trying to stall. "I gotta say, maybe you do have what it takes to be a killer!"

"It's like I told you, Chucky, I don't want your praise." Andy said. Chucky looked up, but Andy had already moved. "You think I enjoyed killing?"

"Admit it, you loved it." Chucky continued. "Kettlewell, Phil, they deserved it. If you hadn't done it, I would have. Hell, I originally was going to go to the Pierce's place from that truck, but that bitch Kyle forced me to stop here!"

"Fine, I admit it." Andy sighed. "I did want them to die. But I felt remorse afterwards!"

"Whatever you say, kid." Chucky cackled. "You let your true colors fly. But look on the bright side, you can keep doing it, because I'm just stalling before your body becomes fully human." At that last comment Andy jumped down, using the momentum to knock Chucky out with a punch to the head and dropping the knife.

"Then I guess I'd better get to work." Andy grumbled, before chanting. Somehow, he was able to perfectly memorize the chant Chucky had said. Phonographic memory, he guessed. "Ade due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you! Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endonline pour de boisette damballa! Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Endelieu pour de boisette damballa. Endelieu pour de boisette damballa. Endelieu pour de boisette damballa. Endelieu pour de boisette damballa!" Andy swayed for a bit, closing his eyes for a minute. When he reopened them, he looked up, staring at the Good Guy doll. Andy sharply exhaled, joyed that he had finally gotten his body back in time.

Chucky opened his eyes, confused. He looked down at the boy, wondering why he wasn't in that body.

"What happened?" Chucky asked out loud. As he kept looking down at the little boy, little dots of crimson liquid dropped on him. Fearing the worst, Chucky held out his hand, which appeared to be plastic, and caught on of the red dots, inspecting it. Blood. Realizing what had happened, Chucky looked up, screaming, "NOOOO!" He had failed. Andy had made the soul transfer in time.

"You little shit! Do you know what you've done?" Chucky yelled, shaking with rage and picking up the knife. "It's too late! You put my soul back in this body, and now, I'm fucking trapped in here!"

"Can you really blame me?" Andy muttered, as several boxes fell over on top of Chucky. Andy looked up, seeing Kyle on top of a stack of Good Guy dolls.

"Andy, come on!" Kyle shouted. "I'm assuming it's you again, so we need to go!" Nodding, Andy ran off, being joined by Kyle, and attempted to find an exit, desperate to escape the killer doll, now turned human.

Kyle and Andy emerged from their hiding spot, having just witnessed Chucky's head explode. After shaking off the chunks of blood and flesh on them, the pair exited the Good Guy doll factory, which had finally opened the doors and allowed an exit.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked.

"Home." Kyle stated.

"And where's home?" Andy pressed.

"Andy, I have no idea." Kyle admitted, before thinking. "Hey, I don't get it. If being in the doll really was changing you, what stopped you from turning into a killer like Chucky?"

"I guess there's a difference between him and me." Andy replied. "We both inhabited a doll. But while I felt guilt for my actions and resisted turning into a monster, Chucky welcomed it and embraced it." With that, Andy and Kyle walked away from the factory, not knowing where the future would lead them next.

 _The End_


End file.
